VINGANÇA
by BrazilianVicki
Summary: Dean precisava aprender uma lição, depois do que fez a Dana. E ela estrategicamente preparou uma cilada para que ele compreendesse que ela queria vingança. Tradução de "Payback", de Sexyhunter. Oneshot, HET, Dean and OFC. No Wincest.


Título:** Vingança**

Autor: **SexyHunter** _(check this out, sweetie! I loved this piece so much I wanted portuguese speaking people to get to know and love it as much as I did! By the way, I had to change the name of the hero, because Shana is a nickname for girl parts in portuguese. People could end up losing focus here. Thanks!)_

Tradução - BrazilianVicki (Tradução literal. Não tenho a menor participação na autoria dessa fic. E morro de inveja do talento da autora por isso. Mas gostei tanto que precisei me sentir parte dela de alguma forma, por isso a traduzi pro português. _Literal translation, word by word. I have no part in the making of this fic. And I envy the author so much for that. I wanted to be part of this amazing piece, so I took the chance to translate it._)

_O de sempre: infelizmente, os irmãos Winchester não pertencem nem a mim nem à autora original (fazer o que? A vida nem sempre é justa). Se me pertencessem, vocês não os conheceriam porque eu os guardaria num quarto lá em casa, para usar como e quando eu quisesse._

_RATING: NC-17, M or any letter that indicates **pure porn**. HET, Dean Winchester e OFC._

Lá estava ele. Dean Winchester.

Sentado no fundo do bar com seu irmão, Sam. Uma das mãos segurando uma garrafa de cerveja e a outra tamborilando na mesa enquanto olhava a esmo em volta. Obviamente não prestava a menor atenção ao grupo que lotava a pequena taverna ou teria percebido a minha presença, apesar de meu cuidado em passar despercebida. Dean fora de seu habitual estado de vigília? Que estranho. De fato, nos dez meses que eu o conheço, isso jamais havia acontecido, nem mesmo uma vez e agora eu me perguntava onde estavam seus pensamentos. Eu checaria isso mais tarde, pq agora havia outro assunto a tratar com aquele homem, por isso era melhor não questionar o porquê de minha sorte por ter passado batido por ele. Tiraria vantagem daquilo e ainda agradeceria se me levasse onde eu queria. O que era meu por direito.

Afinal, a questão aqui era vingança.

Me ajeitei num cantinho, o que é fácil quando vc tem 1,67m, para só observar por um momento. Dean se inclinou para a frente, pousando seus braços sólidos na mesa e disse algo para Sam, que anuiu pacientemente, enquanto seus olhos escaneavam o local. Ah, pelo menos um dos dois estava sendo esperto. Instintivamente me retraí, pensando em arrumar o boné que usava, mas ele já estava afundado na minha cabeça, abaixo da minha testa e eu não podia atrair mais atenção para mim mesma. O bar estava escuro e cheio de fumaça e eu sabia que me preocupava à toa.

Ainda assim, a precaução é a filha mais velha da sabedoria, por isso eu definitivamente precisava ser cuidadosa em qualquer questão que envolvesse Dean. Ele e Sam são bons no que fazem e o que fazem é caçar. Não animais, mas o mal. E nessa noite minha intenções não eram das mais puras.

Quase uma hora se passou até que Sam levantou-se. Pegou sua jaqueta do encosto da cadeira e enfiou seus longos braços dentro dela. O tamanho daquele homem era impressionante, incríveis 1,93m de músculos que se impunham acima da maioria das pessoas e muitos poderiam pensar nele como alguém ameaçador, mas não era o caso. Sam era gentil, paciente e extremamente inteligente. Nem de longe um caçador típico. Na verdade, eu pensava nele mais como um gigante encantador do que um caçador frio e condicionado.

Caçador frio e condicionado. Descrição perfeita para Dean.

Os irmãos conversaram entre si por um instante e então Sam saiu. Olhou rápido para trás, antes de sumir na escuridão que caía sobre a cidadezinha em que estávamos. Agora sim, éramos só nos dois, exatamente como eu queria. Sei que Dean poderia ficar ali sentado por horas, mas eu o aguardaria. Ele gostava de fazer isso, sentar num bar para beber e pensar. Engraçado como a maioria ignorava a inteligência do cara, preferindo ver apenas a beleza ou a insolência, mas ele usava isso em vantagem própria. Mais uma prova do quanto ele era esperto, na verdade.

Meia hora mais tarde, Dean me surpreende ao levantar-se e jogar algum dinheiro sobre a mesa. Que bom, ele está saindo mais cedo. Me daria mais tempo para ter certeza que ele teria o que merecia. Esperei que ele fosse até a porta e começasse a sair para me esgueirar por uma portinha lateral. Segui grudada na parede, escondida pelas sombras até chegar à quina do prédio. Parei e esperei, minha mão firme na pistola taser que havia trazido.

Ouvi o barulho do asfalto sob as botas surradas pretas dele e sem perceber, prendi a respiração quando notei que o som se aproximava. Ele passou por mim, mas antes que eu pudesse aparecer ele parou, a cabeça pendendo ligeiramente para a direita.

Droga!

Ele sabia que eu estava lá. Não adiantava mais fazer joguinhos. Me dirigi até onde havia um pouco de luz naquele estacionamento, com cuidado para manter distância, pois conhecia a rapidez com que aquele homem sabia se mover. Ele era não só rápido, mas ágil e letal. Dean era um guerreiro, afinal.

"Não se vire!", ordenei. Mantive minha voz num tom grave, para me disfarçar e ameaçá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele riu.

Ok, essa não funcionou. Mesmo com pensamentos maliciosos na cabeça, sua risada não contribuiu com a minha raiva; ao contrário, aquele som grave disparou uma onda de calor pelo meu corpo todo.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", perguntou. "Achei que você não..."

"Cala a boca!", interrompi. "Tenho uma arma e vou usá-la. Quero que continue andando devagar e entre no carro. Vamos dar um passeio."

Ele ergueu os ombros largos e fez pouco de minha ameaça, mas essa reação não tinha nada a ver comigo. Era uma resposta padrão, sempre que ele se via diante de situações de perigo. Acredito que quando você é O cara, pode até posar de petulante. Era um luxo que eu jamais entenderia. Bem, ele errava ao não me levar a sério essa noite. Estava prestes a descobrir o quanto eu podia ser perigosa.

"Anda", ordenei e dessa vez ele me ouviu. Seguimos para o carro e enquanto ele sentava-se ao volante, eu abri a porta de trás e me sentei logo atrás dele. Dean deu a partida do seu Impala 67 preto (que outro carro um homem como ele teria?) e dirigiu-se à estrada.

"Ok. Pra onde?", seus olhos estavam no espelho retrovisor e eu pude ver o sorrisinho postar-se confortavelmente naqueles lábios grossos e obscenos. Não por muito tempo, eu podia garantir.

Meneei a cabeça para a direita e ele então seguiu por ali. Enquanto dirigia, ele me olhou algumas vezes, até decidir falar novamente. "Não vai dar certo, sabe?"

Levantei a cabeça de leve, para que soubesse que o ouvi, sem dizer nada. Ele continuou: "Acha mesmo que pode comigo?". O humor na sua voz era inegável.

"Oh, eu posso com você. Onde eu quiser. Por quanto tempo eu quiser."

O sorriso diminuiu um pouquinho. Eu me animei. Vingança é terrível, pelo menos era o que ele logo descobriria.

Fomos até o limite da cidade, onde o fiz estacionar num motel decadente. "Pare em frente ao no. 7", eu disse. Assim que paramos, eu disse para que saísse do carro e me postei logo atrás dele. "Agora, me dê as chaves." Ele deu só meia volta, evitando contato visual e entregou o chaveiro, que peguei imediatamente.

Procurei no bolso do casaco e troquei as chaves do carro pelas do quarto. "Abra", eu disse, dando as chaves a ele.

"Um quarto de motel? Ah, vamos lá, querida, você sabe que pode ser mais criativa que isso", caçoou, enquanto abria a porta. Olhou para o quarto pequeno e me encarou, arregalando os olhos verdes, surpreso.

"Entre", eu bufei, antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca.

Ele entrou devagar e de cara viu o homem postado na parede oposta. Virou-se e assim ficamos face a face pela primeira vez naquela noite. "Se acha que ele participará de algo, pode esquecer."

Foi minha vez de rir. "Será que encontrei algo que deixe o bravo Dean Winchester nervoso?"

Dean deu de ombros, mas olhou de novo por sobre o ombro para a nossa companhia.

"Não se preocupe. Ele só está aqui para garantir que você faça exatamente o que quero que faça. Agora tire a jaqueta." Enquanto ele a tirava, eu completei "e a camisa." Observei os músculos dos braços e costas flexionarem quando ele segurou a barra da camiseta verde-escura e puxou por sobre a cabeça. Não teve jeito: à vista de sua pele lisa minhas pernas enfraqueceram e meu estômago virou. Dean tinha esse efeito sobre mim. Engoli em seco e inspirei para que minha voz não me delatasse. "Agora seja um bom menino e deite-se na cama."

Seus olhos foram de mim para o homem, que saía de seu lugar e ia em sua direção. "Não acredito", protestou, mas fez o que foi instruído a fazer e deitou-se no meio da cama.

Coloquei o taser sobre a cômoda e vi quando meu ajudante colocou uma algema no punho de meu refém, fechando bem. Puxou os braços de Dean para cima, passou a outra algema por uma ripa da cabeceira da cama e travou a outra algema no devido lugar.

"Você vai pagar por isso!", Dean ameaçou, mas meu assistente deu um tapinha em sua cabeça e riu.

Tive que rir também do trocadilho ridículo. "Engraçado você falar em vingança, querido!", eu disse. "O que acha que é isso? Faz só uma semana; não deve ser difícil lembrar do que aconteceu na noite anterior à minha partida. Pense com vontade." Sorri quando uma reação de lembrança surgiu em seu rosto absurdamente bonito.

Virei-me para o homem que havia me ajudado e pisquei. "Obrigada, Sam. Te devo uma."

"Seja gentil com ele. Sabe que, no fundo, Dean é só um bebezão!", disse ele e riu de novo enquanto se dirigia à porta.

"Meus planos são de ser qualquer coisa, menos gentil", eu disse, quando já éramos apenas Dean e eu.

Andando até a cama, parei ao lado dela e olhei bem para o meu sexy refém, seus olhos verdes profundos sem hesitar jamais. Aproximando-me, sussurrei: "Vamos começar, não é?"

Segurei na aba do chapéu que ainda usava e joguei para trás, libertando meus cachos castanhos. Meus cabelos caíram ao longo de minhas costas, as pontas pincelando meus quadris quando eu os sacudia para os lados. Dean adorava meus cabelos e por isso eu os usava como uma arma dessa vez, vendo com satisfação seus olhos se estreitarem e ele apertar os lábios ligeiramente. Estava começando, sua resposta previsível ao meu meticuloso plano.

Sabe, mesmo parecendo perfeito, Dean é humano e tem defeitos. Um deles é de ser muito previsível em determinadas situações. Ameace alguém que ele ama e é garantia de que ele virá atrás de você. Seduza-o e ele fará qualquer coisa para satisfazê-la.

Minhas mãos seguiram para o meu casaco, um sobretudo cinza que escolhi por ser quente e confortável. Desafivelei o cinto e desabotoei os poucos botões que o atavam. Comecei a tirá-lo, mas percebi um leve movimento no canto de sua boca. Quase nada.

"Ah, você vai gostar de ver isso, não é mesmo?" Sua atenção moveu-se para mim de novo, e pensei ter visto outra parte do seu corpo mover-se também. Uma investigação rápida por entre aquelas coxas deliciosas provou que eu estava certa. "Sinto muito, querido, mas eu estou no controle dessa vez", eu disse, enquanto abotoava meu casaco novamente.

Inclinei-me sobre ele e meus cabelos roçaram seu peito, mas fiz que 'ainda não' com a cabeça. Um gemido grave escapou dele quando o passar das mechas fez seus mamilos endurecer. "Você sabe o que eu quero, não é, Dean?"

Pela ligeira erguida das sobrancelhas, percebi que sim. "Eu não me entrego facilmente, Dana. Você sabe disso". Sua voz era áspera e esganiçada. Reprimi um sorriso, vendo que, se ele já mostrava sinais de rendição tão cedo, eu teria meu momento logo, mas não tinha pressa.

"Eu conto com isso, _lover boy_", sussurrei, bem perto de seus lábios. Me afastei para fora da cama e tirei seus sapatos e meias. Varri a ponta dos dedos por suas pernas, dos tornozelos às coxas, observando sua reação. Ele ergueu os quadris, o suficiente para que eu soubesse o que ele queria que eu fizesse, mas respondi com outro 'não' de cabeça.

"Mmm, estou com sede. Não se importa de esperar aqui enquanto pego algo pra beber, se importa?", provoquei. Havia bebido tanta soda naquele bar, que acho que agora o sabor encorpado de um bom uísque seria perfeito.

"Só se você não dividir comigo", ele disse, ainda tentando dominar a situação. Que bom, quanto mais ele se delongasse melhor. Tínhamos a noite toda.

Coloquei gelo num dos copos do motel e peguei a garrafa de Chivas que havia trazido antes e me servi de uma dose generosa. Voltei para perto da cama para que Dean visse quando eu trouxe a bebida para meus lábios e senti o calor que se espalhou pela minha boca e fez uma trilha garganta abaixo.

"Hmmm", suspirei. "Tão bom". Pus o copo na mesa ao lado da cama e abri o casaco novamente, tirando-o e colocando-o de lado.

Dean gemeu mais profundamente dessa vez, um som vindo de seu peito que ecoou no silêncio do quarto. Ele tentou se voltar para mim, o corpo virando-se sobre o lado esquerdo, mas os braços presos o impediram de rolar para muito longe. Eu nem tentei disfarçar o sorriso e pus as mãos na cintura, esperando que ele terminasse seu esforço.

"Você gosta disso?" Coloquei as mãos sobre meus seios, que estavam cobertos - modo de dizer - por um sutiã transparente preto. Deixei a cabeça cair pra trás e gemi quando acariciei meus mamilos, que já estavam duros contra o tecido.

"Por que não me solta e eu te mostro o quanto gosto?", ele sugeriu.

Não disposta a morder a isca, mantive os olhos fechados e pousei as mãos na barriga. A esquerda se manteve ali, mas a direita desceu e com os dedos toquei o calor entre minhas coxas. A calcinha era mínima e logo meus dedos estavam molhados. Eu estava excitada e esperando por Dean desde que o vi entrar naquele bar. Tê-lo ali deitado e algemado à cama era praticamente insustentável.

"Dana!" O modo como ele proferiu meu nome, tão avidamente, lançou faíscas dentro de mim e eu latejava de desejo.

Eu tinha minhas dúvidas se conseguiria ou não fazer isso. Levantei a cabeça pronta para desistir e soltá-lo, mas me lembrei do porquê fazia isso e minha resolução se fortaleceu. Tentando não tropeçar nas pernas bambas, voltei para a cama, ajoelhando-me entre suas pernas. Com as mãos passeando pela parte de baixo do seu corpo, tive o cuidado de roçar pesadamente por sua ereção, que se pronunciava contra o zíper dos seus jeans.

"Acho que você está vestido demais para o que eu estou planejando. Deixe-me cuidar disso." Abri com cuidado o botão e o zíper de sua calça e comecei a baixá-la por seus quadris, adorando a forma disposta com que ele movia-se para me ajudar. Seu pau saltou para fora, duro, a glande pronunciada e úmida. "Sem cuecas de novo?", provoquei, bem perto para que meu hálito o acariciasse.

"É", ele disse com esforço, mas ainda assim conseguindo me premiar com um de seus sorrisos de tirar o fôlego. Tão lindo, tão controlado. Não era bem a reação que eu esperava do caçador forte e corajoso. Não essa noite.

Terminei de tirar sua calça e joguei-a de lado, para então pegar meu copo novamente. Ajoelhando-me de novo, empurrei o lado de dentro de suas coxas com o lado de fora das minhas, para abrir um pouco suas pernas. A textura de seus pelos era fascinante. Senti o calor que vinha daqueles músculos de aço em seu abdômen. Seu corpo todo era rígido, os músculos desenhados.

"Quer um pouco de uísque?", perguntei a ele. Assim que ele assentiu, coloquei uma das mãos sobre o colchão ao lado dele e tomei um gole. Mantive o líquido na boca, baixei até ele e pressionei meus lábios contra os seus, compartilhando lentamente a bebida. Assim que terminei, senti sua língua entrar em minha boca e provocar a minha até que eu concordasse em brincar. A dança foi se tornando mais frenética até ele pensar que dominava. Então me afastei.

"Dean!", adverti-o.

Ele parecia começar a se frustrar, resfolegando. Parecia que eu estava perto do meu intento. Peguei um cubo de gelo do meu copo. Seus olhos viraram quando deslizei o cubo gelado por seu mastro quente.

"Meu Deus!" As palavras lhe escaparam. Seu corpo estremeceu e eu usei minha mão livre para mantê-lo parado.

Tirei o gelo. "Mais?" Ele me encarou, mas se recusou a responder.

Coloquei o gelo na boca, e o movi ali até que minha caverna estivesse bem fria e então abocanhei seu membro. Ele se ergueu, como para que eu o engolisse inteiro e eu permiti, mas só por um momento.

Levantei a cabeça e perguntei novamente: "Mais?"

Ele rangeu os dentes e fez que sim.

"Não estou te ouvindo, Dean."

Seus olhos verdes brilharam, mas eu sabia que não era de raiva. Seu desejo era forte, urgente e ele estava disposto a me dar o que eu queria. "Mais", ele sussurrou.

Finalmente, algum progresso. Levantei-me da cama, pegando-o de surpresa.

"Ei! Não é justo, Dana. Termine o que começou!", ele exigiu.

Sorri para ele e cruzei o quarto. "Que mandão". Fui à cômoda e peguei uma caixa de fósforos que havia trazido mais cedo e acendi várias velas que estavam em lugares estratégicos. Pensei em fazê-lo assim que chegamos no quarto, mas me permiti aquela distraçãozinha. O que é fácil quando se está com Dean. Apaguei a luz fraca do quarto e percebi que mesmo moteizinhos decadentes podem ficar charmosos à luz de velas. Passei por minha mochila para pegar alguns itens e voltei para o meu prisioneiro maravilhosamente nu, altamente excitado e ligeiramente irritado.

"Não fique bravo, eu trouxe presentes", mas escondi a venda, a pena e a loção aquecedora.

"Presentes? Você não estava brincando quando disse vingança. Ok, faça o que quiser" e me lançou o olhar mais sexy e malicioso que já tive o prazer de receber.

Eu sabia que ele estava pensando na sexta-feira anterior agora mesmo. Ele realizou várias fantasias minhas e eu prometi a mim mesma que retribuiria. Apesar de ser totalmente desinibido na cama, ele nunca foi de dividir muito no campo emocional. Eu sabia do que ele gostava e de como gostava, mas queria fazer algo diferente, algo que ele pudesse querer, mas não pediria. Já que ele era tão teimoso, sempre tomando a frente, pensei que um teatrinho comigo tendo total controle e ele tendo que efetivamente aceitar e se render poderia ser algo que ele curtiria, pra variar.

Guardei os outros itens por ora, mas segurei a venda e balancei diante de seus olhos. Era nítido seu prazer quando eu a coloquei em seu rosto e amarrei firmemente atrás de sua cabeça. Deixei-o e fui ao frigobar pegar morangos, que passei em sua barriga, tendo o cuidado de não descer e tocar seu pênis.

Escorregando para cima e para baixo, deixei-o sentir o quanto eu estava molhada e ele tentou puxar os braços das algemas. "Calma", sussurrei. Colocando um morango entre meus dentes, rocei seu lábio inferior com ele. Meu Deus, como eu amava a boca desse homem! Era o próprio paraíso! Ouvi o som de satisfação que veio de sua garganta quando ele abriu a boca e pegou o morango, sugando-o suavemente e depois mordendo metade.

"Mais?", eu perguntei e a resposta "Mais" veio mais rápido dessa vez.

Dividimos vários morangos ainda, nos detendo para saborear a língua um do outro tanto quanto às frutas. Meu corpo ardia e de tempos em tempos, Dean erguia os quadris e ansiava, mas ainda era muito cedo para soltá-lo.

Eu busquei a pena e ele protestou quando nossos corpos se separaram, mas eu sabia que em pouco tempo ele não se importaria mais. "Está pronto?" eu disse baixinho bem perto de sua orelha.

Ele soltou uma expiração entrecortada. "Você não está vendada. Dê uma olhada e veja se estou pronto", ele provocou.

Sorri ante outra tentativa de me dar ordens. Talvez ele não consiga evitar. Bem, há formas de manter o controle. "Prefiro perceber pelo tato." Desci as mãos para segurar firmemente seu mastro, que 'bombeei' algumas vezes, amando a sensação da pele sedosa. Seus gemidos guturais e os movimentos que fazia quase me desarmaram, mas eu não queria que ele percebesse. Eu apenas ri baixinho e soltei-o.

"Você é uma mulher má".

"Sim, eu sou. E você adora.", passei a pena por seu rosto e descendo pelo pescoço, seguindo- a com uma trilha de beijinhos que imitavam o toque da pena. "Isso compensa o que te fiz?"

"Não sei. Continue." Eu imediatamente larguei a pena e saí de cima de sua barriga. Ele apertou os lábios e soltou. "Mais".

Tentei não suspirar muito alto, tamanho o prazer que senti.

"Bom garoto, Dean." Continuei atiçando aquele corpo lindo com cócegas com a pena e beijos em seguida, tentando não deixar um milímetro daquela pele quente e macia intocada. Deitei-me sobre seu peito e lambi seus mamilos com vontade, até que a força com que ele tentava se soltar quase me derrubou. Continuei descendo, a pena indicando o caminho. Parei para mergulhar a língua em seu umbigo, mordiscar o interior de suas coxas sólidas e deixar um rastro úmido em suas pernas.

Então subi lentamente para me concentrar em uma parte de seu corpo que eu não só deixei para trás, como sabia que ele queria ser tocado. Abri um pouco suas pernas e passei a pena por entre elas, deixando que ela flutuasse em seus testículos. Ele inspirou com tanta força que acendeu um pulsar no meio das minhas pernas e eu desesperadamente quis sentir suas mãos e boca ali, mas meu momento chegaria mais tarde. Toquei seu pênis com a pena, vendo-o estremecer a cada passada de minha suave varinha de condão.

Eu estava tão excitada quanto Dean. Não demorou para que eu fraquejasse. Eu tinha que tocá-lo com as minhas mãos. Saboreá-lo com a boca. Joguei a pena longe, peguei um pouco da loção e a aqueci nas mãos. No instante em que toquei seu pau com elas, Dean jogou a cabeça para trás e tremeu incontrolavelmente. Deslizei minhas mãos para cima e para baixo várias vezes e então passei os lábios em toda a sua extensão. Quando abocanhei a cabeça e a chupei, seus dentes rangeram tão forte que eu pude ouvir.

Quanto mais eu engolia, mais ele erguia o corpo. Assim que o coloquei todo na boca, acariciei suas bolas, apertando-as bem de leve e acho que isso quase o levou ao limite. Puxou as algemas tão brutalmente que eu estava certa de que ele havia quebrado a cabeceira da cama.

"Dana! Que droga! Pega a porra da chave!", ele gritou.

Alonguei-me sobre ele e beijei-o loucamente. Não podia libertá-lo, mas tirei a venda. "Deixe-me conduzi-lo, Dean." Nossos olhares se fixaram um no outro e eu me senti derreter nas profundezas verdes de seus olhos. "Deixe-me fazer isso por você. Deixe-me ter o controle por apenas mais um momento. Só o que você tem de fazer é relaxar e curtir a viagem."

Uma expressão estranha passou por seu rosto e eu achei que iríamos brigar, mas seu corpo relaxou sob o meu. Erguendo a cabeça do travesseiro, ele disse uma palavra, tão baixinho que mal se ouviu.

"Mais."

Soltou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, aquele sorrisinho sempre brincando nos cantos de sua boca.

Sentei-me sobre ele e guiei-o para dentro de mim. Nada jamais foi tão bom. Ajeitei-me sobre ele e comecei a me mover em lentas e profundas investidas, até que ele acertou o passo comigo com um mover simples dos quadris. A pressão subia mais e mais e eu me inclinei para a frente, com as mãos do lado de sua cabeça, meu clitóris passando deliciosamente ao longo de seu membro a cada movimento. Nossos lábios se encontraram e as línguas duelavam freneticamente enquanto o ritmo aumentava. Eu estava próxima de algo tão incrível que quase não queria me entregar, mas então Dean deu um grito em minha boca, seu corpo se retesando enquanto gozava, seu pau pulsando fortemente dentro de mim. Não pude conter meu grito de prazer, que ele também capturou com sua boca assim que explodi em cima dele.

Arfando e cansada, relaxei sobre seu peito, escutando o bater pesado de seu coração em meus ouvidos. Senti-o soltar um suspiro, sua respiração movendo uma mecha de meus cabelos. Permanecemos assim por um tempo, eu sem querer me mover, ele sem poder fazê-lo. Quando minha respiração voltou ao normal, levantei a cabeça e pousei o queixo em seu peito, roçando-o suavemente na superfície macia.

"Tudo bem?", perguntei com carinho. Ele assentiu.

"E agora?", eu ainda tinha umas coisinhas em mente. E vários outros brinquedinhos na mala.

Ele sorriu e disse com sua voz grave: "Mais."


End file.
